Um Bom Ano
by Sy.P
Summary: Noite de ano novo e um encontro por acaso. AU. J2. Padackles.


**Título:** Um Bom Ano

**Autora:** Sy.P

**Disclaimer:** Exceto pelo roteiro bobinho, não tem mais nada meu.

**Sinopse:** AU. Noite de ano novo e um encontro por acaso.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles - J2

Sem beta, qualquer erro é minha culpa!

**AVISOS: **nada de mais, mas se a possibilidade não agrada, melhor não ler.

**Um Bom Ano**

Era noite de ano novo. Ele estava parado na soleira do edifício de 15 andares respirando o ar da noite. A aquela altura o ar era fresco; límpido e gelado pela chuva recente.

Suspirou. Estava cansado, isso era fato. Afinal, nada o cansava mais do que toda aquela maldita baboseira de comemoração da virada do ano. Passara por isso mais de malditas 500 vezes durante sua vida... Er... Pós-vida, melhor dizendo.

Ele já nem mais nome tinha. Esquecera-se do seu nome de batismo já há algum tempo. A idade também. Era um chute consciente, mas ainda incerto.

Também, nem precisava. Andava apenas pela noite, tinha ao seu dispor a economia de algumas vidas que já vivera e não tinha mais ninguém. Era só.

Vivia onde bem entendia. Comia quem lhe aparecesse pela frente. Perdera os critérios.

Nos últimos tempos já havia pensado em tirar a própria existência, várias e várias vezes. Já pensara e já tentara. Era só que fogo não lhe agradava e luz do sol... Bem... Sentir dor não é legal nem mesmo quando se está morto. Faltava-lhe a determinação de um suicida. Fora assim mesmo em vida, que dirá na morte.

Com mais um suspiro de tédio atirou-se no espaço.

***

Ele escrevia em seu computador com certa determinação, quando de repente parou. Maldito ponto. A inspiração se fora.

Bateu a cabeça na mesa e grunhiu de frustração.

Tinha uma porcaria de um livro pra entregar em alguns meses e já fazia mais alguns que não conseguia escrever uma linha que prestasse.

Pensou em deletar. O dedo brincou indeciso pela tecla. Desistiu e acabou salvando o arquivo. Suspirou e fechou a tela. Desligou a música pesada que contribuía tanto para o clima de seu roteiro gótico vampiresco quanto para uma dor de cabeça horrenda.

Voltou ao jazz que ouvia normalmente. Tranqüilo enfim.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha atrás de uma taça de vinho. Ia ser mais uma virada de ano ridícula.

Estava longe da família, os pais passeando na Europa, os irmãos com suas respectivas famílias e ele... Sozinho.

Deu-se conta de que refletira nos parágrafos que considerara horríveis sua própria solidão.

Jogou-se no sofá, ligou a TV, brincou de trocar os canais. Desligou o aparelho, largou o copo na mesa, pegou as chaves de casa e saiu a esmo.

***

O moreno estava sentado ha duas horas na mesa do maldito bar esperando a vida passar. Nah, não era maldito, nem ele estava de mau humor. Estava feliz.

Era um cara alegre por natureza.

Estava virando mais um ano. Começo de coisas novas. Boas ele esperava. Sorriu levemente. Sentia-se leve. Bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja. O bar estava cheio e ele sozinho, mas isso não o incomodava. Não se sentia sozinho, estava feliz. Estava esperando a grande mudança. Jared esperava por algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era até vê-lo cruzando a soleira da porta do bar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu feliz. Todo covinhas. O prognóstico para seu ano novo até o momento era ótimo.

***

Jensen adentrou o bar com cara de poucos amigos. Estava mau-humorado com certeza. Estava tudo menos feliz. Encaminhou-se para o bar e pediu um whisky. Algo forte para apagar o estado de espírito.

Sentiu um esbarrão em seu braço ao pegar o copo e estava pronto para xingar o filho de uma cadela quando encontrou os olhos mais bonitos que já vira.

- Me desculpe! – o rapaz moreno sorriu– Eu derrubei sua bebida? Foi sem querer.

Jensen embasbacado nada respondeu.

- Er... Tudo bem? Eu não te machuquei ou algo assim. Machuquei?

- Ahm, não eu... Claro que não, eu... Eu...

Jared continuava sorrindo e Jensen continuava com cara de idiota.

- Então... Eu sou Jared – o mais novo começou – E você é?

Jensen forçou-se a voltar a respirar. Aquele garoto, Jared, era bonito demais para o seu próprio bem.

- Ackles. Jensen.

Trocaram um aperto de mão.

- Posso te pagar outro whisky? Afinal das contas eu derrubei o seu. – Jared apontou para o copo quase vazio.

- Oh! – o loiro nem notara, mas o conteúdo de seu copo virara sobre a mesa e sobre si mesmo. Quando percebeu o fato suspirou em frustração.

- Eu... Não. Eu já vou indo.

- Mas você acabou de chega! Por favor, me diga que eu não estraguei sua noite de ano novo.

- Não, não se preocupe, eu já não estava tendo uma boa noite mesmo.

Pausa.

- E eu a deixei pior então. Perdão. – Jared murmurou desanimado.

O mais velho olhou o garoto ao seu lado. A infelicidade do outro lhe provocou tristeza e desejou poder fazê-lo sorrir outra vez.

- Olha, não tem problema. De verdade. Não piorou nada não. – não conseguia se expressar direito. Estava nervoso – É sério. Por favor, não deixe um ranzinza como eu estragar a sua noite.

Jared não respondeu. Apenas fitou-o. O loiro sentiu-se paralisado pelo olhar claro.

- Quer andar? – o mais novo convidou.

- Claro. – respondeu antes de realmente ter pensado nas implicações da afirmativa.

***

Caminhavam lado a lado em direção à praia. Ambos em silêncio até aquele momento

- São 23h40. – O mais novo falou baixinho. – ainda dá tempo de ver os fogos. Você gostaria?

O moreno parou de andar. Fazia tanto tempo que não comemorava realmente nada. Andava pra baixo e de repente aquele convite vindo de um estranho lhe pareceu tão certo.

- Sim, eu gostaria. – respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. Jared o correspondeu com um sorriso sincero. Jensen achou que fosse derreter de tanto calor que sentiu no coração ao vê-lo feliz outra vez.

"Se eu já me sinto assim com ele sendo um estranho, imagina se eu o conhecesse" pensou o mais velho.

Jared olhou no relógio de pulso mais uma vez e pegou a mão de Jensen.

- Você se importa?

O mais velho não se importava. Jared saiu correndo puxando-o junto dele. Correram pela rua, pelo calçadão, pela areia até chegarem a uma formação de pedras. Jared ajudou Jensen a subir pela rocha e ambos sentaram-se, lado a lado, no exato instante em que um cidadão com um microfone começava a contagem regressiva lá embaixo, na areia.

- 10!

Olharam um para o outro.

- 9!

E sorriram.

-8!

Jared apertou a mão do mais velho que ainda estava entre a sua.

-7!

- Gosto de você – o mais novo sussurrou.

- 6!

- Eu... Também.

- 5!

Riram.

- 4!

Olhando um nos olhos do outro contaram juntos.

- 3! 2! 1!!

O show de fogos começou colorindo o céu e fazendo muito barulho.

- Feliz ano novo Jensen.

O outro sorriu.

- Feliz ano novo Jared.

Observavam as explosões de luz quando Jared subitamente perguntou:

- Você acha que eu poderia te beijar agora?

O mais velho sorriu. Afinal das contas é ano novo. Por que não começar bem pra variar?

**Fim**

**N/A: Tcharam! Bobinho - eu sei - mas, mas, mas... É boberinha de ano novo! ****8D**

**Então feliz ano novo pra todo mundo! 8)**

**Reviews? xD**


End file.
